In recent years, conjugated system-containing organic high molecular compounds have been actively developed and studied, and new findings concerning such compounds have been obtained. For example, it has been found that the electrical conductivity of conjugated system-containing organic high molecular compounds, e.g., polyacetylene, is greatly improved by doping the compounds with a dopant such as AsF.sub.5, I.sub.2, etc. [Phys. Rev. Letters, Vol. 39, 1098 (1977)], and that conjugated system-containing organic high molecular compounds such as polyacetylene are made to be n-type or p-type semiconductors by doping the compounds with electron-donative or electron-acceptive compounds [Applied Phys. Letters 33 18 (1978)].
In addition, since .pi.-electrons of conjugated system-containing high molecular compounds such as polydiacetylene show nonlinear response to the electric field of an intense light such as a laser beam, use of such compounds as nonlinear optical materials is attracting attention. Conjugated system-containing high molecular compounds such as polypyrrole and polythiophene are made to change in color by doping suitable compounds thereto and, hence, applications of such high molecular compounds to optical switches are being attempted [Kogyo Zairyo 31 (No. 10) 69 (1983)].
Such conjugated system-containing organic high molecular compounds, which thus have the possibility of being used in new applications, are expected to possess further new functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,709 proposes organic high molecular liquid crystals having specific structures.